User talk:The Tom/Archive 9
Categories I think we have too many vehicle-related categories. What do you think? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :I can remove the "Males/Females" categories if you want. I admit I hate 'em too. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I've done worse: changing Deceased Characters to Deceased characters, Bosses to Mission givers and Gang Leaders to Gang leaders. That's Candy Crash boring. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay. So which categories you want to eliminate? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Bring it on, brah! Let's drop the hammer! XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) can u stop editing my edits >:( RE:Race?! Which means I'll win faster! >:D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Alright alright; I'll help you with the Males category once I'll finish with the Females. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh no you're not! Keep in mind I don't use my regular PC; I use a 3-year old laptop (whois clearly overheated at this point). If I had my PC with me, I could've finish my work twice as fast :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Damn those 3-year laptots! xD I think I'll take a break too. I still have some HWs to do. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep. We can now learn from our mistakes XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Deaths So put this characters on "choices", that some form that are the characters from GTA IVBobby stronda (talk) 18:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE Ok, as you want. I just thought that gangs and characters in the same category would be not so much organized. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Ok :) BTW I found this and I'm working to clean all the double redirects, I asked Ilan to it and if you want you can help too. :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **I'm done with the normal pages, now only files and talk pages left. Previously there were 300 double redirects or so.. Mostly of them were locations because of the (Era and Universe) affair. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:16, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Deletion I'm sorry about the deletion thing. I am an admin on Wii Wiki but I usually delete pages that don't belong instantly. Sorry, about the deletion thing, because I am not a template user so i don't know how to put the delete template on pages. I also am very bad at editing on Source mode. Smashbro8 (talk) 00:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorry dude i forgot HD Universe Character Deaths - Ashley Butler Buddy, you deleted Ashley Butler from the possible deaths on the HD Universe Character Deaths article, GTA V section because her death is supposedly not a cannon choice. If you kill her, the game recognizes that you did by changing the dialogue. During mission Mr. Philips, if you kill Ashely, the character of Wade Hebert acknowledges that Trevor "killed that lady" while you're driving to kill the rest of the Lost. Her death there is a canon choice. I'd like to request that you re-add her to that list of possible deaths or that you give me a message so I can do it myself. --Kgman (talk) 01:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC)User:Kgman. 6th of October, 2013. 10:52 PM. Possible Naming Error Hello, i have noticed that moderator/patroller "Cloudkit01" has been changed the name of the area "Alamo Sea" to "Alamos Sea". He/She has also been changing many articles that mention the area to the "Alamos" name, would you be able to clarify wether the name is officially "Alamo Sea" or "Alamos Sea"? Thank you. YokelBellic (talk) 04:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) High-traffic page The page of Charles Doberman... I mean United Liberty Paper Contact is commonly edited. And I have seen the mission, he can be clearly spared as he isn't marked to be killed, and when he survives, he runs away. Just letting you know. Jeansowaty 13:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Sleeping Dogs 2 Hey man, just wanted to tell you that a sequel for SD was confirmed, and it's called 'Triad Wars'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but from what I understand, this is not a direct sequel, but it's set in the same universe. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, some cameos from SD1. I hope they won't kill Wei in the same matter as R* killed Johnny. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::The idea of a sandbox (not just open-world) game being set out of America was brilliant. It made the game special. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Hello again, sorry to pester you. User Carl Johnson Jr. has suggested that the page "L.A. Coleseum" be deleted, as we know now that it's counterpart is the Maze Bank Arena. Thought i'd relay this to you. YokelBellic (talk) 02:36, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Just a question, no big deal. It's about the American vs English spellings. Well, I see you continue to revert my edits, about the American spellings on pages, and I was just wondering why that is, considering Wikia's default spelling is the American way. I'm not angry, I'm not shouting, I'm not saying it has ''to be the American spelling on every single article, you can do it like on Sword Art Online Wiki, have one word like favorite being spelled in the American way, and the next word like..honor being spelled in the English way..OK now I'm rambling, I'm just curious as to why you're reverting my edits. Please respond on my talkpage, I will 100% not notice if you reply on your talkpage. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I only meant to change honor back to honor, the other one was by force of habit. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, well as I said above, I had assumed you were doing like what Sword Art Online Wiki has been doing for a while. Have one or two words with the American spelling and the next one or two words with the English spelling. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) It works on SAO Wiki, and it's like...an random example sentance "His honor was promised to be returned as long as he returned the Emperor's favourite dog." It's confusing and messy, but I just assumed that's what was going on.Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem, one of their admins explained to me since the default Wikia spelling is American, and most of that wiki is from England and Scotland, and English-speaking and writing Japanese wikians/citizens, there was a minor "war" so to speak of how to spell their articles, so they decided to do the 50/50 American/English spellings. When I joined I didn't know that and, yeah got into a similar situation here, but after it was explained to me it made sense. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:45, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh and sorry if I offended you in any way shape or form, if i did. I apologize. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) One more thing :P I hope you don't mind, I started a fanon here. I hope that's not a problem, if it isn't, I'll continue it as soon as I have time. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you so much. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hank Because this is only image of the character in the game, who isn't artwork!Bobby stronda (talk) 00:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Recent Activity The side bar shows me only the Chat when I'm on my userpage, and nothing when I'm on Recent Activity. Wikia test? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe. :/ -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Protagonist Pictures Why of course, it would be my pleasure. I do a lot of this on The Walking Dead Wiki, (I am a Photographer Staff member there) so I'll get to it. :There we go, got all three protagonists new pictures, plus Dave Norton.RazorWolfz (talk) 20:42, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Re Myths I totally understand how the GTA Wiki is allowing proven myths now but the problem is that users will create non sense pages without proper direction to the affiliate wiki, th GTA myths Wiki, which allows people to report their own myths. Jeff a few months back said there can be a link to the GTA Myths Wiki on secrets and rumors, as well as myth related pages. All I am doing is protecting the GTA wiki from a wave of false myths by directing them to the Myths wiki where they can do those things. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:04, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I added a bit of information on the Taliana Martinez page which I have tested on many of occasions and I wanted to add that onto the page. I don't know why you deleted my post but I think that is unfair. I thought that this wiki was about helping the GTA Community. My post was not offensive nor wrong. If you could give me an answer it would be appreciated. ignoring trivia Why ignoring trivia about that the fact that Father/Son and Action/Reaction are the only missions with slashes in their name? Categories Part II Now that the Males category's gone, what's next? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Vehicles? Challenge accepted! I was also thinking about removing the 'Adult Businesses' category. Just why there's such category on a GTA Wiki? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Sports Cars keep, the others can go. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::You read my minds! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Eh, should we remove the 'Off-Road' category or keep it? Also, why the fuck do we have Oracle 2 page? o.O -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC) GTA Online help invite Man, I'm working on GTA Online mission pages now. I create pages according to GTASeriesVideo's uploading order. The few pages that I created are looking good for now. But there are hundreds of missions, so your help to create pages, uploading images, and helping about everything containing content about missions in GTA Online is appreciated. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Categories I'm just wondering, why are you and Ilan removing the categories that reflect a vehicle's class, price range or body style from every article? JBanton (Talk | ) 18:15, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : You've removed the class categories as well, which aren't pointless; they were put there so that readers can quickly see all of the other cars that share a similar price range/ performance traits. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Those and categories such as "roadsters" and "Grand tourers". Calling them pointless is a bit naive from my perspective; people who may visit us looking for vehicle info most probably will want to see vehicles that share similar traits. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not assuming everybody is, but there will be those people. One flaw that comes from the "Vehicles in GTA V" article argument is that it classifies vehicles, so why can't the articles be categorised in a similar fashion? Also forcing people to trawl through the large categories puts viewers at an inconvenience, something that was solved by putting more relevant and specific categories with each article. That inconvenience would apply to any user, be it a petrolhead or someone who couldn't care less. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::This does mean that quite a few of the vehicles end up with only three categories, and therefore end up only appearing in generalised categories. Removing some of the categories which you have means that quite a few vehicle types (Luxury, roadsters, executive, with the Super Diamond, Felon GT and Schafter aren't recognised by the wiki anymore. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :It sounds a bit like trying to fix something that wasn't broken to begin with. Take Wikipedia as an example, they are the biggest online resource (or at least most visited on a daily basis), each vehicle has categories that allow the readers to quickly look at related models, from the past, present and possible future. The structure that we had gave readers the luxury of being able to do this with the smaller categories. At some points, the smaller categories were ranked higher up (in most visited) order than the general ones. They definitely cannot be called "pointless". Proof for this comes from the "vehicle types" category; in "most visited" order, "Hypercars" and "Off-road vehicles" rank higher than "sports cars", add "Luxury Cars" and the three pointless categories are viewed more than "4-door sedans and coupes"... JBanton (Talk | ) 19:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Another useless category Hi Tom. Me and Ilan have thought that the Businesses category is a bit useless, mainly because it only has 8 pages worth of categorys, whereas the All Businesses category has about 60 something pages worth. Do you think we should delete the Businesses category? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:51, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :I personally think on keeping Businesses, removing 'All Businesses'. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::That's gonna be a big job. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::@Vaulty so it seems, and we'll fully start it tomorrow (or today if you want). @Tom Great men seems to think about the same things lol XD PS if I'll have something to sayI'll leave my thoughts on either yours or Jonny's talk pages. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::It won't be too bad. If the "All Businesses" category only has 60 pages then that's pretty much all there is to do. Well that and adding the "Businesses in GTA..." categories to the "Businesses" category. Tom Talk 19:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Just checked the category. It has over 900 pages... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::OHHH!!! I thought you meant 60 articles with the category! I didn't read the initial message properly. Well... the Males category had 78 pages! Tom Talk 19:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::The Males category had around 1000 fuckin' pages! When will you guys learn to read the numbers!? XD -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::We should finish the job with the vehicles categories first. Tom Talk 19:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep. Lock and load, gentlemen. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::We need to sort out the Vehicles in GTA V article before we start adding categories though, we should probably of started there. I was thinking categories like "Sports cars in GTA V", with "Sports cars" containing all the subcategories. So yeah, this is another huge job. Tom Talk 19:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::But then we will have a large number of categories once again, isn't it? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Not as large. We do need categories, the ones we currently have are far too general. They won't help anyone find anything. I'm trying to completely redo the categories, which we all neglected for far too long. Tom Talk 19:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I've had a look through the categories, and fuck it. We'll never organise all these categories, it's a lost cause. We've decided to do something too late. Tom Talk 19:39, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::No, we can still make it happen; we just need more users to the cause. We have you, me, Vaulty. We can recruit Thomas, Mikey, Dodo and Sasquatch. And we can also take Boomer, Tony, WM and Istalo - they rarely do something here, so here's a job for them. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 16:16, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe we should try and organise it on the Community Noticeboard. We'll need a plan. I'm going to be less active this week so I won't be able to do much, so I'll have a think and we can give it a go soon. Tom Talk 16:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll put it on the noticeboard now. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't put it up yet, I think we should just monitor the categories more closely for now, and then when the Wiki isn't so busy, try and cleanup the categroies. Tom Talk 12:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Bullet/Bullet GT Would you mind me merging both the Bullet and Bullet GT pages like it's done for the Mesa and Mesa Grande? RedToyCar (talk) 18:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Categories In the meantime, there are a few categories we can remove without thinking too much. Tell me which categories we can wipe out: *Pimps *Bikers *LGBT characters (maybe just renaming it to LGBTs) *Prison inmates *Made Men *Consigliere (well, I made this one, but feel free to remove it). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:38, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :LoL I once asked Dan if we should remove it - he said keep it XD -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :The LGBT category is no more, borhter. What's next? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll take on the Made Men. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 14:58, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :It had only two pages XD -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::And goodbye to the Bikers as well... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I went ahead and wiped out almost every category on the list, plus Mentioned Characters in GTA SA/IV ('cos that fuckin' useless - we have the fuckin' Unseen characters category...) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Why was my trivia on Trevor removed? It has been confirmed that Trevor states he supposedly served in the airforce, as seen in this video. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvybREam2Uw). I felt it would be good to include it. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Tayd0gta Tom, this user is putting three false pages, he/she needs to stop that right now, let me know that you took care of it okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah he is adding stuff about mods for GTA IV. He is also reverting the edits of mods. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I want to back this up he made a fictitious name up DM motors then added a mod of the GM new lookk and called it a DM Denver but it was clearly a GM second he added ann old style pickup and called it a Bela (breaking Dawn reference) evan thats incorrect because Bella's truck was a 63 Chevy not a 53 ford F100 please do something about him.--Owen1983 (talk) 00:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC) GTA Clon after reading the article which state a GTA clone is any game that allows the player to explore a city in a car or on foot is a valid point therefore i dont think it should be deleted.Owen1983 (talk) 12:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: Categories Fuck yeah, I'll do it! Also that NoHat pic of Ron is fucking wierd, isn't it XD -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Without his hat and glasses he looks really old. I guess he's older than Trevor. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo, thanks for the warm welcome on my page, cheers CAmeron90 (talk) 18:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) CAmeron90 re: Then why remove a prominent gang in the series. And if it's because they lack off-mission appearances then we should remove the Sicilian Mafia article and Mendez Cartel as they don't appear off mission either. And if they do i never seen them prior to wiping them out. And if Martinez' Crew wasn't prominent it would of been removed years ago. Sorry, but i like factual only information on this wiki. And yes wiki is not always right believe me, i know. *cough* Runescape *cough* Wiki. And yes I am an idiot 'cause I done stupid and regretable things in my life that I'll never stop regretting. I simply take insults to me directly as a compliments.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 06:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Old enough to drink alcohol, old enough to be able to drive on Learner plates, 19 my friend and that's the only personal information i should tell you the rest is you think about it.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Nope that's just my personality, "growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional". My best-friend taught me that and i love her for all positive stuff she brought into my life. But serious i act, speak, type whatever younger because that's my personality. And i'd appreciate if noone discriminated on me for that.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Look i;m 19 years old, so deal with it. I pretty sure i know when i was born. Please don't insult me on my knowledge that i know my own age. I don't have a single downward chevron and Australian Army DPCU for show y'know--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Think what you want, i'm not obliged to care. As a wise woman once said to me "You shouldn't care what other people think". I Shall obliged to what said. However I've been on this wiki a lot long then you Tom. Back when A-Dust and he's crew was around. Before the staff removed them for unknown reasons. I may not have a lot of edits 'cause I don't always edit on wikis. I observe and patrol, monitor so I can report violators. I may not have rollback rights, but I'll instantly clean up all article that were clearly vandalised. I feel like that should remain on good terms with all admins and crats so that's what I do.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Rats How does the picture not follow the image policy? It says rats and GTA V, which is all it needs! Smashbro8 (talk) 22:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 :I agree, but for you can't get the best pictures right away. You can just add the photo for now until someone uploads a better photo, just like how you all did with the vehicle pages. Smashbro8 (talk) 22:54, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Grand Theft Auto Online Wiki I notice that you've been deleting online-based or fan-based material. I created the Grand Theft Auto Online wiki for that purpose so I could be helpful, by telling them to leave this wiki alone and come to the one I just created. I'll be grateful.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) So Ilan didn't deleted this online-based page "The Maggadino Family"? Well then I then good luck to you. But I'm going to invite some people other.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:18, October 19, 2013 (UTC) United Liberty Paper Contact Possible Kill The United Liberty Paper Contact should be left as a possible death because you can run past him or you can stun him with the stun gun. The game doesn't require for you to kill him, so it's a possible death. --Kgman (talk) 22:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Max1999 is changing the birth dates of characters He keeps changing the dates of births of characters, which are Tracey and Michael De Santa. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 02:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing that the contact, Terry and Clay canonically die. The stun gun is obviously not a choice Michael would make when someone is shooting at him. Terry and Clay still die since Trevor kills everyone at the camp. Also, I doubt killing Ashley is canon since news reports say she died of a heroin overdose. People can't die twice. Donald23 (talk) 15:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Vanilla Unicorn That is so false. Nearly all buildings weapons can be drawn inside. Back in TBoGT, it was possible to shoot up Hercules or Maisonette 9. Even one could pull out a gun in The Triangle Club. The only place that weapons could not be used is in some safehouses. But it is possible to use guns at a safehouse, for I once had four stars in Floyd's safehouse and took down numerous police and FIB agents inside the house. So yeah, list the fact back into the Vanilla Unicorn, for there are ppl that want to know which buildings can be shot up and which can't.Smashbro8 (talk) 23:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well no kidding Sherlock Holmes! This is GTA WIKI, the only GTA encyclopedia out there besides IGN and other stuff like that!! You are supposed to write out every fact out there to help gta gamers in need of help! If you don't agree why not delete the whole site since editing it is useless? And yes people care about buildings they can enter and shoot up! Also, weapons can be drawn in some safehouses! If you don't care then go replay GTA V and you'll see what needs help! No wonder you always disagree with me and any bad review I have with GTA V. You seem to know less than what the game actually is yet you're an ADMIN...Smashbro8 (talk) 23:31, October 21, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 You know what. I am going to quit arguing. You are doing what is right. I do also try to help the wiki, but I guess I am no match for you guys :(. I am just an observer and I observe a lot in games and add them to wiki. It's through me that a lot of these things in GTA V are known now, along with other users. Smashbro8 (talk) 23:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Try drawing out guns in Floyd's Apartment. It worked for me. And I will not argue anymore about the page or anything else. Smashbro8 (talk) 23:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 'sup Hey man, Just wanted to ask if you're planning to get Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hell the fuck yeah I will. I'm not as hyped for this game as I was with AC3. I hope ''BF won't disappoint me. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:33, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Fuck Edward, Haytham was the best! ^^ I'm still confused about the game's "Assassins+Pirates" concept, but overall, the game looks amazing. The whole modern-day plot with Des started good, but ended up ruined. Now that he's dead, Shawn and Rebecca are searching for his body. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::The Abstergo mission was the best, gameplay-wise. They ruined Daniel's character, though. From that interesting, conflicted guy he was in AC: The Fall, he turned into a fucking unstable shmuck who can't even shoot straight! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Ed dies in Forsaken. What a shitty way to go. He was only 42! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure; I've played the previous games, and liked 'em, but I dunno. I also hate the fact it's a prequel - prequels are so predictable! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I can tell you all you need to know 'bout Origins; Batman faces off several assholes, beats the crap out of them, arrests both the Joker and Black Mask and the cycle goes on. AC4 feels more stand-alone, although it's predictable as well: Ed becomes a pirate, he meets the Assassins, he fights the Templars, his best pals are hanged for being pirates, he gets a son and the rest is known ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:29, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Pirates is not something new, but AC4 is the first to tell real-life pirate stories and not those crappy Disney-cliched jokes. Development on AC4 started in 2011; I guess Ubisoft changed several things 'bout Ed after AC3's release. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Nah, I don't think so. They told to Eurogamer (I think) that they'll avoid doing the same they did to Ezio (something they told shortly before A3's release). Although I have that feeling that next year Ubi will pull off a Revelations and conclude the lives of Connor and Ed (I dounbt AC4 will show Ed's death). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Can't say ACR ruined Ezio's character 'cause it's my favorite AC (along with AC2). About Connor, "WHERE'Z CHARLES LEE?!" -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Aaaaaand, Origins got reviews: it currently holds 75-79 on MetaCritic. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::That was Ezio's real face. You see, the Animus in AC1 and AC2/ACBH had a glitch that made Alt and Ezio's faces look like Desmond's (why & how? I dunno). ACR does feel like a filler, but that's why I love it (an original story rather than continuing the same, similar to Max Payne 3). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::That whole Animus/modern-day/Those WhoCame Before plot is a real mindfuck. At times I feel that even the writers don't know what they are talking about! XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Also man, are there any games you'll give a 10/10 to? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, I have four 10s, and yes, GTAV is included; the other are GTA IV', ''Metal Gear Solid 4 and Uncharted 2. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC)'' :::::Oh yeah, RDR was an outstanding experience, and for me it's somewhere in 9.9-10. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Winter Moon demotion vote GTA_Wiki:Requests_for_Promotion#Demotion_from_Administrator:_User:Winter_Moon. I was opposed last time but I decided to reopen it, I explained why in the demotion nomination itself. Jeff (talk| ) 16:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Page that needs to be deleted Hi The Tom, this is Smashbro8. There's a page that was created a long time ago back when we didn't know much about the vehicles appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. It needs to be deleted now that the vehicle the page belongs to has been identified as a different vehicle. The page is Unnamed Panel Van. Just mentioning that. If you need me for anything else, don't hesitate to ask. Smashbro8 (talk) 22:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I was just giving him a message. But by the way, did you enjoy GTA V? I'm running around getting those cars for the Epsylon lunatics. The story was great, albeit a bit too short. Don't you think? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) The Double T, parked outside the LifeInvader headquarters; the Super Diamond, right across the street from the garage you're supposed to ditch the vehicles, and I am trying to find the Tornado, which usually spawns near Strawberry, but these last days, not so much. I hear you on that, there could have been WAY more stuff to do. But there are still quite a few things to do, after the game ends: Thriatlon, Races, Sea Races, Parachuting, some bounty hunting missions for Maude, Barry's weed missions, Omega's UFO spaceship wreck finding missions, getting the 50 pieces of Leonora Johnson's murder, finding Roy Mathers' submarine parts for Abigail, picking up hitch-hikers, playing Tennis and Golf, exercising some Yoga, buying clothes, getting some crazy harcuts and shaves, buying businesses, investing in the stock markets and completing the ocasionnal missions for your businesses. I've bought all clothes possible as Franklin. I'm doing so as Michael and Trevor, as well. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, there's still Grand Theft Auto Online...I'll be able to join all of you in the first two weeks of the next month, if everything goes to plan. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, seems like there was some troubleshooting in the first days, right? About the Tornado, will do, as soon as I find it. But my bet is, that after searching in Strawberry to no result, I'll definetely find one at Sandy Shores near Trevor's house, as there are only Blazers and Tornados. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tom, here are some news, for if you're joining GTAO any time soon. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ashley She keeps being added as an optional murder even though it's clearly not canon, which is why I reworded it instead of deleting it. Thanks for doing the latter.RedJack45 (talk) 16:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) GTA O Hey man, be sure to play GTAOnline at least once until October ends, or you won't get the half million DLC R* promised. Speaking of which, R* announced three DLCs: Beach Bum, Content Creator and GTA$ Stimulus Package, all are free. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Amen bro. The package was delayed for a week or so. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I often play with Milkman and his crew. The game's a lot of fun, with friends, of course, but sometimes I hear a little voice inside me, "I want MOAR!". The game also received its first reviews, BTW. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Early reviews were mixed (69/100), but now the game holds a positive 75-78 on MetaCritic and GameRankings. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Prison bus *does this bus have an opening hood/Bonnet *does this bus have the same engine layout as the Yankee Thanks. Owen1983 (talk) 23:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) The reason I asked was somebody added info confirming this and i wasnt sure since i gave the game to my brother a good while back. Owen1983 (talk) 23:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) why did u delete my pictures CNB Hey dude, check out the Community Notice Board please.VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC) He's Back Rigby is back again Tom, why can he just give up already, he is worst than Joshualeverburg remember? Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:37, October 28, 2013 (UTC) 'sup #2 Hey man, AC4 is now available! It also got its first reviews. Basically, it is referred to as one of the best games in the franchise since AC2. Gameplay was very highly praised, but some reviewers had problems with the story. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:14, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :To be honest, the modern-day story was well received. Ed's story got somewhat mixed reaction. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. IGN called it "underwhelming", but GameSpot called it "terrific". -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Nah, Des' story was better, at its core, at least. One thing I liked 'bout his story was how each game featuring him left some mindfuckin' cliffhangers, although the last one (AC3) was, well how should I put it? Oh yeah, underwhelming... -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that maybe the cause, as ACB focuces on Des more than previous games. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:57, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Speaking of Brotherhood, is that your favorite AC? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:49, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::It's my fav AC too :D And yeah, I've started playing AC4. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:45, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's basically the best AC game since AC2. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's much faster than the one in AC3, and is more smoothly. Ed's an interesting fella; AC never had that "anti-hero" kind of protagonist. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::To be honest, I actually liked Connor's character; he truly believed his actions will save his people, but then he slowly realized his actions might help Ol' George's army of revolution, but they won't help his tribe. His ending was kinda sad: he felt betrayed by his allies, his parents and Mentor died, he was seriously injured while chasing Lee, and his fuckin' people left! Ed starts off as a bland, one-dimensional anti-hero, a real fuckin' douchebag, who only cares 'bout money, but he's likable. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 21:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Community Notice Board Hey Tom. Could you take a look at the Community Notice Board please? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 17:21, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for correcting my spelling errors on the Trevor page. Sorry, I should've reread it. - R NikoFreedom (talk) 14:42, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Pages needed to be deleted Hi, The Tom. This is Smashbro8. Last night when you were possibly asleep, I came across three pages that are needed to be deleted, two were created a while ago, and the other was created last night. They all need to be deleted in my opinion. Take a look at them... *Sharks (Sea Creature) *Marijuana Shops *Bob Mulet Hair & Beauty Here are my reasons why they should be deleted. The Sharks (Sea Creatures) page is unnecessary, for we already have a shark page. For the Marijuana Shops page, Smoke on the Water is the only marijuana shop in Grand Theft Auto V. Last but not least, for Bob Mulet Hair & Beauty, there is a much better version of this page, called Bob Mulét. That page could at least be merged with the real Bob Mulet page, but it's up to you. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:07, November 1, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Voice Actor page Hey Double T, could you and the other staff help me to add the names of the voice actors who voiced the characters in Grand Theft Auto V onto the voice actors page, I would do it myself, but it takes me long hours to do all of them and I always mess them up, so thanks man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warning, won't happen again. Tahir Javan How is that redundant information? It describes him, with the whole page not describing how Tahir even looks! Smashbro8 (talk) 02:25, November 5, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hello again Hey man, what's up? How have you been? I see that the "Heist Crew members" page has been updated substantially. Any idea how to get them yet, though? I've played through a couple times and still have no idea. Do you know how to get them or who I can ask to get this info? Thanks. Le Rusecue (talk) 08:50, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Tom, someone create a new page about Grand Theft Auto VI (6) ideas, I put it on deletion but I'm having a problem to come up for the reason that page needs to be deleted, can you delete that page since GTA V came out almost two months please. Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:23, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism It looks like we have two vandals around here, Tony1999 and Buckuck094, block them quickly. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I got them. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:02, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tony1999 No, but not only that, he vandalised my userpages in the other wiki's I contribute. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I requested a user from Call of Duty Wiki to run a checkuser on this person. I have a feeling that it was a user I warned about a few weeks ago about his disruptive editing. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:23, November 8, 2013 (UTC) this is prob non of my business but I used to be an admin on the mafia wiki (no retired) 1 rule we had was no masquerading and it looks like this user is masquerading as you I think you should speak to the admins and wikia staff they can take action against him regards.--Owen1983 (talk) 00:34, November 8, 2013 (UTC) : That's what I think, Owen. I asked a user from Call of Duty Wiki to run a checkuser to find out what IP address is being used and to compare the recently blocked users on here. : --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Delete image Hey Tom, can you delete that image that was uploaded by him, seeing that image on the Bus page makes me sick that I want to hurl, warn him about that image okay Tom, thanks. Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Tom Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Hey, Tom. Would you mind to vote on the my topic, please? It's there for some time, but no bureaucrat voted.Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 12:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :IKR? There's so much to do! This whole "discover new places, search gold, attack enemy ships" - everything's awesome! Those Templar Hunt missions should also get some sort of a reward, 'cos they are fun! That's a 9.5/10 from me, BTW. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Edward was bloody amazing; those "mindfuck" missions in which he goes crazy only made him a deeper character. Leoriando Torres, or whatever he likes to call himself, was a good character, although I prefer that French Templar who gave Ed his Hidden Blades (but he was killed off too soon...). I agree with you on Thatch and Vane; they didn't even show Beard's head being hanged on the British ship, or Vane's execution (and neither Bonnet's or Jack's). And about "James Kidd", I really can't agree more. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 16:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Haytham is - if to be honset - my favorite character in the whole franchise. Yeah, you can thank AC2 & BH for the "big, bad Templars". AC1, ACR, AC3 & AC4 showed a different side of them. I'm affraid we won't see a 'Blackbeard' DLC; the only DLC Ubi are planning at the moment is 'Freedom Cry', which will feature Ed's right-hand man Adewale as an Assassin, circa 1730. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 16:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I have that feeling AC5 will be a ''Revelations-like game to conclude the lives of the Kenways (showing Ed's... end, Haytham's early years, Connor's later life, etc.). Anyway, I think Ade was kinda under-used... it was something like "dude, wanna escape and take the ship? OK!". Anyway, Freedom Cry is set 8 years after AC4, in Haiti (aka Saint-Domingue). I'm not sure if I'll get a season pass. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::But seriously, releasing a DLC trailer BEFORE the main game's release?! I hate this new trend... (/)°□°）/) ︵ ┻━┻ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:08, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tom, CODisunpopularinhomosexual called Tony gay and his state of California assholes and some other things on two blogs. And he/she should change his/her username because that is not allowed. Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) User obsessed with CJ Hey The Tom, it is Smashbro8. We both have come across this user http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/HafeezZafar97, who has made several contributions to Hood Safari proclaiming that CJ is in the game. Now he has edited my own user page and deleted all my favorite protagonists and changed it to just CJ. This user might be trouble, you may want to deal with him. Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 17:26, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Federal Investigation Bureau I reverted this page because there was some wiki code which made it untidy anyway its neater now. --Owen1983 (talk) 19:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Two users This guy is adding fan fiction on the Johnny Klebitz page this guy is vandalizing pages by adding sucks and ugly, give them a harder kick man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:29, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Top Nav Hi, I am the administrator of the Lord of Ultima Wiki and I was wondering how I could get that banner behind the top navigator. Thanks, WilliamLazycat (talk) 02:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit? I have edited the trivia at the Pegassi page, at first I was right but you went on and delete it? Why the hell did you do that? Aimran1991 (talk) 09:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) vandalism hi tom sorry to bother you but User:DominatorPlayer457 has blanked the Deluxo page so i checked the history and his was the most recent edit so i reverted back to your edit and its ok now. --Owen1983 (talk) 14:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) mistake I dont no what happened but for some reason the text wouldn't load so i thaough it was a vandalism edit but it appears not. --Owen1983 (talk) 14:21, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Rename some Los Santos articles? I think we should rename stuff like Vinewood (GTA V) and Vinewood (GTA SA) to "Vinewood (HD Universe)" and "Vinewood (3D Universe)". We did that for Grove Street and Mount Chiliad. Here's some other articles: Downtown Los Santos and Downtown Los Santos (GTA V) Richman (GTA SA) and Richman (GTA V) East Los Santos (GTA SA) and East Los Santos (GTA V) Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you also rename this page The Vincent Thomas Bridge to "Miriam Turner Overpass"? The current page name is completely wrong. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi The Tom, a page that should be split into two parts and renamed includes the Radio Los Santos page. I think that's all for now. Smashbro8 (talk) 16:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hello, The Tom. I was wondering if you approved of the bullets I added on the Weapons in GTA IV page. I used the legitimate bullets to the guns in real life. On some of the guns I couldn't find the names for the bullets so I just said well, for an example, I know that an AK-56 uses 33mm, so I just said that like I did with some of the other weapons. I need you to rename these pages as well: Los Santos Freeway (GTA SA) and Los Santos Freeway (GTA V). Thanks! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:27, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Fan Fiction User Hi The Tom, Smashbro8 here. This person is adding fan fiction pages. Deal with em man! Smashbro8 (talk) 02:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 http://gta.wikia.com/User:Pabloolsiewichhotmailcom123 Block this vanndal please User:Maaike (Mike) has vandalised the MP5 page and Liberty Tree and deleted the content and replaced it with dick. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 02:44, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Search suggest experiment going live. Hello, The experiment I mentioned recently is ready to kick off. Just a heads up that this experiment will be going live this week (took a bit longer to prepare than I anticipated) and is scheduled to run through the end of the year. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 19:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I think these articles should be merged I suggest we merge the Baller and the Baller (Version II). GTA V doesn't distinguish both versions of the Baller, calling them both in-game simply as the "Baller". Besides, we don't make separate pages for different generations of vehicles. Look at the Shafter, Feltzer, or the Coquette, for example. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 22:17, November 20, 2013 (UTC) The Feltzer and Coquette don't have two generations but I agree with you and Baller situation. Also the Police Cruiser is one too. Smashbro8 (talk) 22:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well they do, here are some comparison pics. http://gta.wikia.com/File:Coquette-GTA4-front.jpg and http://gta.wikia.com/File:Coquette-GTAV-Front.jpg http://gta.wikia.com/File:Feltzer-GTA4-front.jpg and http://gta.wikia.com/File:Feltzer-GTAV-Front.png Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 22:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't mean it's a different generation lol! Lots of cars changed appearances in games but it's not first generation nor second generation. The Cavalcade and Oracle are different generation cars. But I still agree with you and the Baller merging thing. Smashbro8 (talk) 22:36, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Deal with this guy Hi, The Tom. Can you deal with this guy? He's calling me ignorant and deleting trivia references. The user is this guy. Sorry to bother you and always complain to you, but he's going outta place calling me names and stuff. Smashbro8 (talk) 22:47, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vandal user We got another vandal Tom, block him quick please, thanks. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:20, November 21, 2013 (UTC) At least I was being honest and told you. I would've erased that myself but it appears you did it instead! RE:Facebook I can't delete it. Only Dodo can because he is the pages creator. By the way, I wasn't able to respond earlier because I couldn't edit for some reason. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ACTC I finally managed to read the comic book Assassin's Creed: The Chain (the second and last comic about Daniel Cross). One of the best video games-based comics I ever read. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Kinda, although as a fighter and killer, Des is cool. Daniel was meant to have some final words, but they were removed from the final version. I curse Ubi for that. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::So does that mean you're with the Templars? :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'll delete it, no problem. It isn't very popular, anyway. And yes, by mistake I sign with only ~~~, since before I fixed my signature the date wasn't displayed properly. Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|'' 18:17, November 27, 2013 (UTC)